forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stone giant
| size4e = Large | origin4e = Elemental | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = Earth, giant | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Giant | subtype3e = Earth | alignment3e = Usually neutral | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = Huge | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = Stronmaus | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = Up to 800 years | location = | language = Giant, Jotunstein | subraces = Ash giant Craa'ghoran giant Phaerlin giant | climate = Temperate | terrain = Mountains | genrefs = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Gray | haircolor = | hairstyles = Bald | feathers = | eyecolor = Black | build = | distinctions = | form1 = Female | appearance1 = |length=|wingspan=|weight= |skincolor=|haircolor=|hairstyles=|feathers=|eyecolor=|build=|distinctions=}} | form2 = Male | appearance2 = |length=|wingspan=|weight= |skincolor=|haircolor=|hairstyles=|feathers=|eyecolor=|build=|distinctions=}} | appearrefs = | first = ''Monster Manual'' 1 edition | based = | histrefs = }} A stone giant was a type of giant. Description Adult stone giants averaged about in height and weighed . Stone giants had an excellent sense of smell and had infravision to . They spoke Jotunstein and Jotun. Stone giants were the longest living of the giants, despite their low position in the ''ordning''. Combat Stone giants preferred to fight using ranged weapons such as boulders but if forced into melee they wielded gigantic stone clubs. Society Stone giant family bonds were less important than the bonds between a master and his pupil. The ordering of stone giant society was based upon an individual's artistic ability. The strongest stone giant nation was Cairnheim in the Underdark. It was a village located in the western part of the Darklands in the Upperdark inside the Giant's Run Mountains under the rule of the stone giant lich Dodkong. Stone giants that spent too much time on the surface, either during their dream quests or as a result of banishment from their communities, became dreamwalkers, driven so far into madness by their isolation to the point that reality itself bent around them. Lands Stone giants preferred temperate mountain ranges as their habitat. Stone giants were powerful enough to survive and make a living in the Underdark in the face of competition. They had a tendency to gather in larger individual groups the deeper the given group was located, but were primarily denizens of the Upperdark, though their numbers were small even there. They carved their homes out of the rock and had a reputation as good artisans, though they generally maintained an uncaring stance towards other denizens of the Underdark and expected the same stance from the others. Subraces A subrace of stone giants known as ash giants lived in the Black Ash Plain in east Faerûn. They were approximately the same size as stone giants. They had hairless grey skin and deep-set black eyes and often smeared themselves with ash as camouflage. Some ash giants were shamans who specialize in controlling the ashes and embers common in their homeland. Phaerlin giants were stone giants warped by the magic of the phaerimms after the aberrations were imprisoned in the Underdark. While intelligent enough to speak, phaerlin giants were savage brutes and had little in common with their stone giant forebears. Hunched from living in tight tunnels, they generally walked using both their feet and hands. They eschewed weapons, preferring to attack with their claws and the razor sharp teeth embedded in their protruding jaws. They were hairless and had hardened skin very similar to that of a beholder. Craa'ghoran giants were stone giants who had been exposed long ago to elemental energy from the Plane of Earth by druidic devotees of Gond. They were taller than stone giants, could live up to 8,000 years, and could weigh up to ten times more than them due to the massive chunks of rock that formed much of their bodies.They were cruel hunters who delighted in using their innate abilities to create a maze of traps and blind corners for prey to get lost in. They did retain their ancestors love of art, creating massive and beautiful stone carvings with their magic. Notable Stone Giants * Yauln * Kayalithica Appendix Appearances ;Adventures: *''City of the Spider Queen'' *''Hoard of the Dragon Queen'' *''Khamsa's Folly'' *''Out of the Abyss'' *''Storm King's Thunder'' *''Szith Morcane Unbound'' ;Board Games: *''Assault of the Giants'' ;Novels: *''The Captive Flame'' Gallery Giantvandals.jpg|''Stone giants vandalizing a graveyard.'' References Connections Category:True giants